


He can only watch him

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Threesome - F/M/M, Mention of drunk Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Innamorarsi in quella maniera, quasi alla follia, di Quentin Coldwater era stato un errore ma non riusciva a pentirsene, non quando gli bastava guardarlo per innamorarsi ancora di più





	He can only watch him

Innamorarsi di un etero prima o poi capita a tutti, anche a lui che ha cercato di evitare quel cliché tutta la vita.

Se non fosse stato per Mike e tutto quello che ne è seguito forse non l’avrebbe mai guardato in quella maniera, forse Q sarebbe stato solamente l’ennesimo ragazzo su cui fantasticare e da sedurre per dimostrare qualcosa a Margo. Invece perdere Mike, e perderlo in quella maniera, l’aveva coinvolto più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere, e non solo perché a Breakbills Eliot Waugh aveva una certa reputazione da mantenere.

Quentin era un nerd, un nerd adorabile e nemmeno tanto attraente e se solo non fosse capitato tutto quello forse si sarebbe semplicemente divertito a stuzzicarlo ma invece anche per colpa di Mike aveva iniziato a guardarlo in maniera diversa. E faceva male.  
Faceva male sapere che Quentin non l’avrebbe mai realmente guardato in quella maniera e faceva ancora più male pensare a cosa aveva condiviso, loro due e Margo. Era stata forse la sua unica occasione per poter avere Quentin e illudersi che l’altro provasse qualcosa, l’unica occasione che aveva mai avuto per poter sentire il corpo dell’altro il suo, le loro mani che si sfioravano e le bocche che si univano. E sapeva altrettanto bene che Quentin avrebbe sempre liquidato tutto come un errore, una follia da ubriachi o uno di quegli esperimenti che si fanno al college così per provare, inoltre con loro c’era anche Margo dunque questo non voleva dire che fosse gay o altro, solamente curioso e ubriaco.

Poteva guardarlo per ore ma Quentin non avrebbe mai ricambiato quello sguardo, forse non se n’era mai nemmeno accorto, almeno aveva avuto la gentilezza di non farglielo notare, anche se conoscendolo Eliot era sicuro che fosse una semplice disattenzione, molto più probabile che Quentin non avesse mai intuito cosa provava per lui. Era come aggiungere il danno alla beffa aveva pensato, quella loro notte assieme sembrava fatta apposta per ricordargli che non sarebbe più accaduto, che era stata una parentesi nella vita prettamente eterosessuale di Quentin e che era stata la sua prima e ultima volta con un uomo, e che doveva essere grato che fosse capitato con lui, Alice aveva persino rotto con Quentin eppure non riusciva ad esserne felice e non solo perché Quentin mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato a lui.

Innamorarsi in quella maniera, quasi alla follia, di Quentin Coldwater era stato un errore ma non riusciva a pentirsene, non quando gli bastava guardarlo per innamorarsi ancora di più, specialmente ora che era stato letteralmente costretto a sposare Fen, povera, piccola Fen che non avrebbe mai potuto amare.


End file.
